My Prisoners of War
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: Ok so... It's world war 2 and Germany is holding the representatives Poland,Denmark,Norway,Luxembourg,Belgium,Holland,France,Monaco,Yugoslavia,Greece,Lithuania,Latvia,&Estonia. With the help of:Italy,Romania,Bulgaria,Hungary,Croatia,Slovakia,and Finland.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so i cant ever stay with one story so i'm Making a WW2 story :D I always loved to read/learn about it so i decided why not write a story about it! By the way this is not Beta-ed!

**_Show: _**Hetalia-Axis Powers

_**Rated: **M _The rating is for a good reason

**_Warnings:_** Swearing, Violence, Racial Slurs/Insults, Etc **_Just beware!_**

**_Translations all at End! (_**if there is any**)_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>The time was during world war two and the Representatives of the Nations were captured<em>_ by the Germans_**_..._**

The place where the representatives were being held was loud. The guards stood at each of the pillars in front of the cells.

"Let me out of here! I'M THE GOD DAMN KING OF FUCKING SCANDINAVIA! And i should be treated with respect!" Denmark yelled; banging on the bars.

"Denmark it's no use. We're gonna die here. Finland even turned on us." The smaller Norwegian man said leaning against the brick wall behind him.

Finland stood in front of the pillar in-between their cell and the Tall dutch man, and his Two other siblings. The Finnish man didn't dare look into his old friend's cell; he was to ashamed and afraid to even try.

"You know what i like don't get?" Poland said.

"A lot of things.." Estonia answered making Latvia giggle,

"That's like not what i like meant. Why did most of us like get captured and taken prisoner? A lot of us like haven't done like a thing. 'I' know for a fact that i never harbored Jews. 'I' never went against you guys. So this makes like no sense that i got taken prisoner." Poland complained.

"Well that 'like' to damn bad." Romania mimicked Poland; getting a little giggle out of the straight faced Bulgarian; who stood on the pillar on his left.

"You suck. So bad." The polish man gave up.

They all were tired. Hungry. And going a little insane. The rest of the day they all sat in silence, until later that night when the German, His Prussian brother, An Italian, and an Asian man walked down into where they were. The door shut with a loud thud.

"Guten abend Männer" The German said, as him and his men reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Abend Herr!" They all answered in union; while they all straightened out and stood at attention.

He walked past All of them until he reached the small-ish french girl who represented Monaco. "You Girlie. Come here." He motioned. She didn't bother to disobey. "So how does it feel to be taken prisoner because that white-flagger, was taken over." He asked smiling and pointing at France. She just starred at him for a moment before she spit. The spit hit the tall blond German man in the face. They all slightly gasped at what had happened. This made the German's face turn red as he started to fill with anger. He quickly calmed himself before opening the cell.

The German Man grabbed her by her brown hair that was pulled into two pig-tails on both sides of her head. She yelped in pain as he suddenly jerked on her hair.

"Non! S'il vous plaît pas! Ne blessez pas la fille! Si vous voulez quelqu'un pour blesser quelqu'un, puis me blesser." The French man spoke up.

"Und was denkst du, ich will dich nehmen?" The German looked at the Frenchman.

"S'il vous plaît." he Frenchman begged.

"Fine. I von't hurt her." He let go of her hair. "Hier Gilbert du sie." The German said pushing her towards the grinning Crimson-eyed Prussian. The Prussian took the girl up stairs and never they never saw him the rest of the time that they was down there.

"Anyone else vant to join her?" The German asked walking past the rest of them. All of them were silent not daring to say a word or make eye contact with him. "Vhat i thought. Anyways nighty-night. Sleep vell." He smiled walking up the stairs, the rest of his 'crew' following. Then the lights went off and it turned pitch black.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so that's the end of the chapter sorry if it sucked. And sorry if there are any mistakes or anything else<em>. I have no idea where this story is gonna head XD but let's hope for the best. God i always start writing new stories before i finish the other ones. But i'll get back to them eventually promise!

* * *

><p>Translation(s):<p>

(German)

Guten abend Männer- Good evening Men

Abend Herr- Evening Sir!

Und was denkst du, ich will dich nehmen?- And what makes you think that i want to take you?

Hier Gilbert du sie.- Here Gilbert you take her.

(French)

Non! S'il vous plaît pas! Ne blessez pas la fille! Si vous voulez quelqu'un pour blesser quelqu'un, puis me blesser- No!Please dont! Dont hurt the girl! If you want someone to hurt then hurt me

_**(Sorry if i mistranslated anything!)**_


	2. Important Notice!

Okay so Just to let you guys know I'm probably not finishing this one..

*frowny face*

I mean i don't wanna give up. But i don't know what to do with this one.

I guess i just lost my inspiration for this..

Cuz i don't even know how to go on from the first chapter.

But if any of you have ideas I'd be glad to hear them and maybe even use them!

But i probably wont continue unless i get/come up with some ideas.

So this story for now is a lost cause...

God i feel like a failure right now :(

And I'm sorry if you guys thought this was the second chapter or something.

And I'm truly sorry to say that at the moment there doesn't look like there's gonna be anymore..

Anyways I wish you all happy writing!

~BlueSkies (The Failure... for now)


End file.
